


this is where my heart lies

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: When it is quiet and they are alone, Yuuri will, at times, wonder if Viktor misses home.





	

When it is quiet and they are alone, Yuuri will, at times, wonder if Viktor misses home. He can’t help it. He had hoped- had _prayed_ to the gods- Viktor would be his, if only for a moment in time, and he got what he wished for. He would never regret it, nor would he stop being so _happy_ having him here. But he would wonder still, deep in the darkest parts of his mind, if this was truly fine for Viktor.

Was it really okay for him, to be so far from home?

“But Viktor, don’t you miss home?” he asks once, body warm inside the cocoon of Viktor’s arms and blanket. “You’ve been with me for so long…”

And Viktor had smiled, laughed that soft, breathy laugh of his as he cuddled close with Yuuri in his arms. He had said, words light on his tongue but heavy in Yuuri’s heart,

“How can I, when my home is you?”


End file.
